Automail
by kashyuri
Summary: who said automail could replace only a lost arm or leg ? nonyaoi,oneshot


oneshot/non yaoi

A very sick idea that came to my mind about a month ago and i wanted to write it down , i may also draw a comics for this fic .

dedicated to : Panckae,Missy and Davo . Thank you all :)

**Automail**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning Ed ! how do you feel ? " the blue eyed girl asked with an extremely wide smile on her face , she turned around , put a metal bucket in the sink and filled it up . The teen rubbed his eyes and moved from lying position to sitting " What am I doing in here ? " he asked curiously , he had no idea how the hell he had gottn to the Rockbell's house . He could swear he was in Central a few hours ago . and Winry was a little too nice than usual ...

'W_hat the hell was going on ?!_ he thought. Starting to feel a little uncomfortable , he gave her a jittery look and shouted angrily "Winry what's going on ?! " he pout his face and gazed at her .The blond girl sighed and walked to his direction " Ed " she said quietly and turned her gaze to look out of the window . He frowned to the negative tone in her voice

" What is it Winry ? what happened ? " this time he calmed down his voice , he tried to control it as much as he could and waited in patience to her response .

" You had a little accident " she grinned . " a little accident ?" he whispered and let his eyes trail over his exposed body , he wore only boxers but couldn't see any wound , cut , nor bruise .

"what kind of accident ?" he felt nervousness that started to wake up in his body . " Well. " she smirked and tried to cover it by turning her head aside . " You lost your cock Ed ! " she laughed loudly .

His eyes widned as he felt heat rise to his head " what !? lost my cock , are you fucking kidding me ? ... where's did you put the fucking camera Winry , There ?! " he pointed to the little wodden chest of drawers but she only gave him a look .

he jumped up on his leg and gazed down to his boxer . "No , I'm not kidding with you Ed " she shook her head " you can take off your boxers right now and see it yourself. with a shaking hand he slowly pulled the boxers rubber . He glanced down but stopped at the last moment " Winry if this is a joke ..I ... " he looked down again this time he could see ..

" A automail dick ?! " he gasped , he could feel his heart stopping beat for a second . She nodded "And it has a remote control , you can make it bigger or smaller whatever you want " she smirked .To this he thought he could drop dead ' T_t wasn't real , right , it is way too sick to be real !_ "

He quickly sat down on the couch and gazed at her " And .. is there anything else that you'd like to tell me about my new cock-mail ? "

"Yes " she nodded " insted of urine and cum it pours machine oil " . He thought he'd throw up , it was gross ! and fucking unreal ! how the fuck did she ? .. " Never mind " he frowned and brought his arm to touch the new member .

"Where's Al ? " he searched around for his young sibling .She blinked two times and smirked " Ed can't you remember ? you made him into a dildo with alchemy (1) and gave him as a birthday present to the colonel "

" What ?! " he shouted "No way ! I didn't ! Al ! Al ? where are you ?! get out of your hide ! Al " Sudenly he felt two big cold hands , those hands shook him roughly as he could hear Al's voice calling him...

" Brother, wake up! " and then he felt something that was slapping his face . Ed's eyes popped open , he quickly sat on his rear. He wasn't at Winry's house anymore .. he was at the dorms , Al was allright " you're not a dildo " he said happily and with his flesh and blood arm he wiped the sweat that appeard on his forehead .

" What ? " the boy said surprised from the teen's sentence . " Nothing " Ed shook his head . He swiftly pulled the rubber of his boxers , then he released a deep breath and dropped his head back on its place the pillow .

" What did you just do ? " the boy said in a timid wonder voice .Ed could swear that if Al could show any expression he would already blush deeply.

"I had a bad dream that's all " he grinned . " If you say so.. " Al turned his back and sat on the floor next to Ed's bed " Al can you promise me something ? a really big favor " Al nodded " Sure brother ,what is it ?"

" .. don't ever let me lose my dick , ok ?"

* * *

Haha .. well yeah .. i'm a little screwd up , I think . But I hope you enjoyed it 

1) Umm .. that was the only thing I could think of at this moment .


End file.
